powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Landsdown
Summer Landsdown is Ranger Operator Series Yellow, otherwise known as Ranger Yellow, of the Ranger Operators. Retroactively, she is also referred to as the RPM Yellow Ranger or Yellow RPM Ranger, though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. Character History Summer did not start off kind or caring, as she once was a rich and spoiled heiress who seemed not to care about anyone but herself. She lived in a luxurious mansion, where her personal butler, Andrews, was frequently subjected to her mistreatment. Her parents were hardly ever around to take care of her, and she was surrounded by equally spoiled, self-centered friends. Escape to Corinth When Venjix forces attacked on her birthday, she was abandoned by her friends and staff during the evacuation, her friends literally throwing her from the transport. While wandering aimlessly in search of help, she was found by Andrews, who took it upon himself to escort Summer to Corinth. Along the way, Summer began to gain a better understanding and appreciation for what Andrews had done for her all these years, and slowly began to return his kindness. When they were about 20 miles from Corinth, they were ambushed by Grinders, and Andrews was killed protecting her, forcing her to completely abandon her selfish personality to live up to the example he set. Summer somehow managed to make it the rest of the way to Corinth City, where she reunited with her parents. As the shields were prepared to be raised, she got wind of a report that a fighter pilot had crashed outside of the city. She subsequently took a medical uniform and motorcycle and left to save the pilot despite her parents' objections. She found a downed Scott and helped him return to Corinth before the city's shielding went up, making her rescue of Scott her first significant act of goodwill. Get in Gear After making it into the city of Corinth, Summer was recruited by Doctor K. Summer now serves as Ranger Yellow. She pilots the Bear Crawler. When Corinth's shields were raised, Summer asked her parents to allow her to fend for herself. Her parents agreed on the condition that she would get married in a year. When her parents later showed up to have that promise kept, Summer had no desire to. Unfortunately, she soon learned her parents were no longer rich, as their assets had been lost during the Venjix takeover, and was forced to uphold her promise in order for her parents to regain their wealth. Summer ended up not marrying, however, as the ceremony was interrupted when Tenaya 7 came in to try and steal the Landsdown treasure, a Black Diamond. Summer and the rest of the Rangers eventually fended them off. Even though the diamond was lost, Summer's parents finally came to terms with Summer's decision to continue her life as a Power Ranger. When Dillon and Ziggy arrived in Corinth and were subsequently jailed, it was Summer who first considered Dillon a suitable operator for the Series Black tech, willing to trust him while others would not. While the primary colored Rangers together were able to convince him to join, Summer's words in particular were later instrumental to prevent him from abandoning his duties. It is revealed that Summer is attracted to both Scott and Dillon. While in the burning Venjix factory, Summer and Dillon almost share a kiss until water falls on them. They then almost kiss again before Gem & Gemma interrupt. Gemma noted in her diary that Summer is totally caring, especially when it comes to Dillon. After Venjix is defeated for the last time, Summer leaves Corinth with Tenaya and Dillon to help rebuild the ravaged world. Super Megaforce Summer and the other Ranger Operators returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality She has a kind personality, willing to trust others and give them the benefit of the doubt, even when no one else is willing to. She isn't above getting down to business when necessary, however. Summer is proficient at martial arts, making her a skilled combatant. She is also skilled at, and enjoys, riding motorcycles. Before, she has a bratty and spoiled personality due to her parents' wealth but thanks to her loyal butler who taught her humility, her attitude changed. As evidenced in the two part Ranger Yellow story, Summer has become disgusted with her parents (mostly because they wanted to marry her off to reaquire wealth) and their inability to understand she is not like them anymore. However, by the end of the story, Summer has managed to mend her relationship with them; they finally accept her new life and decide to get jobs. Ranger Operator Series Yellow Arsenal * Series Yellow Cell Shift Morpher * Cell Shift Morpher Cell Chip * Engine Cell Chip series 3 * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit series Yellow * Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword * Zip Charger Special Ability Aside from perusing the Ranger arsenal for battle, Ranger Operators can also generate their own personal ability without weaponry. * Energy Blast '''- Summer can read energy signatures and focus the flow into concentrated surges of energy. Like the special attacks of Scott and Flynn, they drain energy levels. Her special ability only works in ranger form. Episodes when she uses her energy blast: '''3. Rain 8. Ranger Yellow Part I 16. In or Out 18. Belly of the Beast 22. The Dome Dolls Zord Attack Vehicle * Bear Crawler Ranger Key The Ranger Yellow Key is Summer's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as Ranger Yellow. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the R.P.M. Rangers while fighting against X-Borgs while Troy was absent. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the R.P.M. Rangers while fighting Skeltox. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the R.P.M. Rangers while fighting Professor Cog. Notes * The action figure refers to her as Bear Ranger, in reference to her Zord. She is the second Yellow Bear ranger after Aisha Campbell. * Summer is similar to Kaori Rokumeikan from Choujin Sentai Jetman; both Rangers are rich heiresses who decide to use their talents to help a military operation against the desires of their class and privileged; likewise both having loyal, caring butlers who watch out for them and they also have romantic feelings for their fellow Rangers (Ryu for Kaori and Dillon for Summer). * Her personality is very similar to Jen Scotts. Gallery Image:YellowMorph.jpg|Ranger Yellow Morph Pose Image:Rpm-yellow-screen.jpg|Ranger Yellow's Energy Screen Image:Rpm-yellow-zord.jpg|Ranger Yellow manifests the Bear Crawler Image:Rpm-yellow-attack.jpg|Ranger Yellow's special attack is the Energy Blast Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References Category:RPM Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Ranger Operators Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR Ursine-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 3 Category:Characters portrayed by Sanae Hitomi